


Whisper the Sweetest Words

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Real Person Fiction, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: If quizzed, she could name five things early on that made her know she would fall in love with Ian.





	Whisper the Sweetest Words

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Every story I wrote about NIan was written between December 2010 and January 2014. These are old and hold no bearing on how things actually were, are, or will be. I know Ian is married now, and I am not trying to be disrespectful. For all these years, I kept these stories locked on LiveJournal and protected, and it just occurred to me that these are just stories, and these are as much characters as any of the other fanfic I've ever written. It also represents a lot of my creative time and energy and I'm proud of these stories. So I'm posting them now, with the intent that others might enjoy them.

  
When he first met her, he wasn't looking. So, since he wasn't looking, he wasn't  _looking_. She was a beautiful young girl, and considering the target audience of this show, that didn't surprise him at all.  
  
It was months later, when they had been picked up by the CW and were filming an episode where he had to stand in the kitchen with her and flirt mercilessly that he noticed what a fine ass she had. He'd always been more of a  _face_  guy, probably the habitual problem of a former model, but legs, breasts, asses, whatever, he didn't have a preference. He liked them all, small, medium, and large, as long as they were attached to a face he found interesting.  
  
So, yeah, his eyes constantly lingering on Nina's ass was sort of a problem, and not just because he had a girlfriend—what was that saying,  _if you don't look once, you're not a man, but if you look twice, you're a douche?_ —anyway. The issue was not that she had a great ass. The issue was that he couldn't quit staring at it.  
  
Sometime around mid-season, they went dancing at a club in Atlanta. It was the whole group of them—Paul even came despite Torrey's long-distance irritation. Candice got handsier the more she drank, and he pretended to drink more than he actually did so that when he got handsy with Nina he could play it off.  
  
Except that when he finally got his hands on her ass, she turned into him, tipped her head back, smiled in pure delight, and proceeded to bump and grind with him without comment as to his hand placement.  
  
So then he had an erection, and she turned the other direction and backed up into him, and he completely forgot that he had a girlfriend at all.  
  
(Until he remembered that he did, and he drove himself home, alone.)  
  
By the time he finally didn't have a girlfriend, though he still admired Nina's ass on a regular basis, he was also deeply infatuated with her breasts (which were surprisingly full for such a thin, petite girl) and her legs had become the constant stars of his wet dreams (wrapped forever around his waist), and essentially everything that he knew about her (she loved animals like he did, she could eat most of them under the table, she loved to dance, and she often played dumb about things she knew something about just so he would run off at the mouth about it and she could laugh at his know-it-all-ness) made him like her more.  
  
Made him  _want_  her more.   
  
Made her the only girl in the room, even when there were five hundred people around.  
  
By the time they first made love, he could in no way know how fascinating her hip bones would become to him.  
  
(So, he thought her ass was her best feature, but then he saw, and kissed repeatedly, her hip bones, so he changed his mind.)  
  
He became fascinated by the way she moved when she was on top of him, and often, he held her in the upright position just so he could watch the movement of her hips and navel. It was probably a weird kink of his, but as everyone knew, woman on top was the best way to get everyone off, and usually it could happen in sync, with a little practice.  
  
(They practiced a lot.)  
  
So, when he looked back—reflected, as it were, he felt like he'd fallen in love with her bit by bit. Part by beautiful body part, smile by smile, moment by moment, she simply snuck in and stole his heart, his mind, his body. All of it belonged to her now, and the best part was she completely treasured the knowledge.   
  
She teased him like crazy, but she never spoke unkindly; even on those days of inevitable bitchiness caused by long hours and not enough sleep, or hormonal fluxes, or him doing something that was thoughtless and perhaps deserving of some reprimand (he was still a guy, after all), Nina's never-ending good temperament made him not only love her deeply, but know that he had found a very unique woman.  
  
(One he should do everything to hold on to, and nothing to lose.)  
  
(So, it really helped that when in her presence, and out of it, all other women blurred into one entity. There was Nina; and there was everyone else.)  
  
  
  
  
  
If quizzed, she could name five things early on that made her know she would fall in love with Ian.  
  
(Sometimes he quizzed her, because he was a little bit crazy.)  
  
One, his eyes. She was not alone in this assessment, in fact, she remembers clearly the day Candice came into her trailer and, looking mortified, threw herself down on the sofa and lamented, "Oh, my, god, Nina. It doesn't matter if I've memorized the whole fucking script, my lines, his lines, the stage directions and all of Marcos's notes, as soon as I look into his eyes,  _I forget everything!_  What is wrong with me!?" They were truly otherworldly, and she doubted any heterosexual woman, who got up close and personal, would be able to prevent minor falling-in-love feelings just from staring into his beautiful, beautiful eyes.  
  
Two, his laugh. God, he could just make a room spark with the sound. And generally, there was a lot of laughter coming from Ian, because he was one of the most optimistic people she'd ever met. There was never a cloudy day in his universe, just "much-needed rain for our beautiful, abused planet," or it was "an opportunity to go home and snuggle" (and snuggling always led to other things, though when he first said it she hadn't known that). All the same, wherever she was, if she could hear his joyful cackle, she found herself smiling, too.  
  
Three, his absolute work ethic. She was ambitious; from a young age, she'd known exactly what she wanted to do and she busted her ass to get there. Watching Ian work would have given her an erection if she were capable of it, because he was a lightening rod. She could literally think of multiple times where she thought what he did in her takes was better than what he'd done in his own, and it was just to give her the chance to put it all out there. Because nothing made him happier than everyone feeling like they nailed it.  
  
Four, his inability to hide anything he was feeling. She remembered a fan at a mall signing gushing to him about how expressive his face was and how they loved Damon because he always showed what was really going on underneath the veneer. She had been more aware of his interest in her than any other guy she'd ever known, and for about the first eight months, he'd had a girlfriend, so they had totally been "just friends." Except that she'd known he was way into her, and it had taken every bit of patience and long-suffering she could muster, that at 21 she should not have had to exercise, to keep from throwing him down and having her way with him. In the end, the wait had been worth it, but there had been days, really, when the tension between them had been almost too great to bear.  
  
And five, he would do anything for her. From cooking romantic dinners to arranging massages to making sure the coffee she liked was in a cup by her chair in hair-and-make-up for her every morning (or evening, if they were doing night shoots), she had never dated, known, or even  _heard of_  someone who was as thoughtful as he was. To call him sweet and gentlemanly seemed almost trite in the wake of everything he tended to do for her. It translated into every aspect of their relationship, and when she commented that he was spoiling her rotten, all he said was, "You're damn right I am."  
  
Sometimes in the heightened rush of it all, from autograph signings at Comic Con to Upfronts to Network parties, she is astounded by the way he stands between her and anything unsavory, and how his constant awareness often brings into clarity that he is older and has been through this before, to a lesser extent. Most of all, though, it's how every action he performs cements their bond deeper and deeper into her soul.  
  
If he's trying to make it so no one can ever compare to him, he's doing a bang up job.  
  
She climbs into bed one night, after a long day of shooting. He's already there, under the covers, just waiting for her. She slides over and puts her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart as his arm wraps around her, pulling her in tight. It's funny how the proof of his life is the thing that calms her and lulls her into that dreamy state between wakefulness and sleep. It's strange to think that just two years ago, he was a guy she hardly knew and now he's the person she knows best in the entire world.  
  
"Love you, babe," he whispers against her temple.  
  
"Love you, too," she murmurs back.   
  
Of all the things  _The Vampire Diaries_  has given her, Ian is the best gift, and the one thing she knows she'll be leaving with, whenever it comes to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from "Give in to Me" by Faith Hill.


End file.
